I got it
by SaviSwe
Summary: Follow up to 4x22. SPOILER ALERT!


**Follow up to 4x22 aka the last episode of season 4. Hoping this will be the beginning of our next season but since it's RBI we're talking about I'm doubting... Anyway, do not own Glee or any of its characters. SPOILER ALERT for the last episode and yeah... Enjoy. Oh, and this is only a oneshot!**

Rachel was standing by the window in her bedroom looking out of New York City. A few clouds spotted the blue sky and the sun beamed through the windows of the apartment. It had been three days since her Funny Girl callback and so far she hadn't heard anything. Kurt and Santana were in Lima for Regional's. She had for a moment considered going too but what would she do there really? Her dads were out of town on a cruise and well, Finn wasn't at McKinley anymore. After her audition she had texted him to let him know how it went and after his response she had just put her phone down. She hadn't even told him about her callback, maybe she should have but was it really a good thing to only contact him whenever she had accomplished something? She looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand, Regionals was just about to start. Kurt had promised her to let her know how it all went so the only thing she could do now was wait. She walked around the apartment and eventually started to clean up. When she put the last pillow back in its place on the couch her phone buzzed. _They won! _Rachel smiled to herself. She remembered when she'd won Regionals. It was an amazing feeling, she started to look back at memories and had just thrown herself down on the couch when there was a loud knock on the door. Still a bit confused she walked over and opened up. It was him. He didn't look that much different, well, why would he, he smiled:  
"Hi Rachel." She just looked at him with big eyes.  
"Ehm… Hi." Why was she acting this way? It was super weird. Shouldn't she be happy? She'd been walking around asking God for anyone to come by so she wouldn't have to be so lonely and now he came. She saw his arm move closer to her and then felt him touching her back as he pulled her in for a hug. For a short moment she just stood there confused and lost but at the touch of their bodies against each other she reached up and put her arms around his neck. She pushed herself closer to him and tightened the grip. He did the same and they stood there and just hugged each other. She hadn't realized she'd missed him this much. And neither had he. He was the one to pull apart. He cupped her face and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Are you gonna let me stand here or can I come in?" he joked and she moved out of the way to let him in. The place had changed since the last time he'd been there. It felt more complete, and then there was Santana's things. Rachel closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. She sat down and stared at him.  
"Finn, why are you here?" she said, it was almost as if she sounded a bit worried. He just smiled at her because there was no way she would have to feel worried about him.  
"I'm moving to New York." He loved how her face changed, there was so many emotions going through her head.  
"You… You what? Aren't you in college? What about being a teacher and all? Finn, you need to settle down and take things serious."  
"Ra… Rach… Rachel!" He kept trying to get her attention through all her questions. And finally managed. "I'm moving to New York. I'm still in college just not in Lima." He saw the confused look on her face again. "I'm going to get my teaching degree here." Rachel face lit up and his words and she felt so good it was insane. She jumped out of the couch and through her arms around him.  
"Good" she whispered in his ear and he felt the shiver down his spine. They hugged for a really long time again before Rachel once again whispered in his ear. "I've missed you so much." Finn smiled and hugged her tighter.  
"I've missed you too." Rachel's phone started ringing and she pretty much jumped out of his grip and ran to the phone. She picked it up in her hands and just stared at it. "You gonna answer that?" She looked at him.  
"It's the producers." She felt the need to continue this and really fast. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I got a callback for Funny Girl and it was three days ago and…" Finn was by her side pressed the answering button and had pressed the phone to her ear. He took a step back and waited. "Rachel Berry here. Aha. Okay. No, of course. Yes. Mhm." This continued for what felt like forever for Finn who was almost loosing it. Rachel hung up the phone and turned towards him, there were tears in her eyes and he took a step towards her to take her in his embrace and preparing himself for his peptalk he had given her when she choked her NYADA audition. But he didn't even get to touch her before she said the three words he wanted to hear more than anything.  
"I got it." She started crying but never left his eyes with her own. "I got it Finn." She said between sobs. He took her in his embrace and hugged her tight.  
"I'm so proud of you Rachel, you have no idea." He hugged her tighter and tighter and felt her grip tighten as well. This was perfect, the only thing that could… and he couldn't even finish that sentence before it happened. Rachel had pulled back from his chest and pressed her lips on his deepening the kiss and asking for entrance with her tongue. No doubt he let her in and their tongues danced around each other while he lift her up and lay her down on the couch carefully climbing on top of her. He moved his lips from hers down to her collarbone and started kissing his favorite spots. "I love you." He managed to get out between the kisses.  
"I love you too." She said before his lips once again crashed on to hers. They continued till Rachel's phone once again buzzed and pulled them out of their own universe. Kurt: _Would you mind if I stayed in Lime for another day or so? _Rachel pushed Finn playfully of her and took her phone and called her best friend. When he picked up she could tell he was in a room with a lot of people.  
"Hey Rachel!"  
"Hey! Of course it's okay, but I gotta tell you something though."  
"Yeah sure, hold on." She heard how he put the phone away from his ear and then heard him yell. "Ey! Will you guys keep it down I'm talking to Rachel and she has something to tell me so, shut it! Yes, sweetie go on." Rachel and Finn were kind of shocked at his behavior but Rachel snapped out of it.  
"Well, the producers called and…"  
"Oh my GOD what did they say!?" she heard how everyone else in the room went quiet and she looked to Finn as she put her own phone on speaker.  
"I got it." She said tearing up again and felt Finn's arm around her shoulder. There were screams and congratulations coming from everyone in the room were Kurt was and while more tears came and she felt like she lost her ability to speak Finn moved the phone closer to his face.  
"So you better all come to opening night." Rachel smiled and laughed at this awesome guy next to her as well as to all the surprised voices on the other end.  
"Finn? What are you doing there?" Kurt said and everyone was quiet once again.  
"Moving in." he said and winked at Rachel who leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Really?" Kurt asked.  
"Absolutely." Said Rachel and smiled they could hear Santana in the background talking about her space and both laughed. "Oh, and congratulations on the win guys!" she said as she remembered that the New Directions just had won.  
"You guys won?! That's amazing! God, could this day be anymore great?"  
"Yes it can" said a voice they both recognized as Mr. Shues. "Emma and I are officially married."  
"WHAT?!" Finn and Rachel answered.  
"When?"  
"Oh just now, almost like a little surprise thing."  
"Without us." Rachel pouted jokingly.  
"Wasn't too happy with me as your best man huh?" Finn joked and everyone laughed.

The night continued with Finn and Rachel walking down to get some fast food and then eating it in front of Funny Girl. By the end Rachel had fallen asleep on him and he carefully carried her to bed and tucked her in before getting in with her and wrapping his arms around her. This truly was the best night in a very long time.


End file.
